Two Entwined Hearts
by AnnimeLover
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have a romantic night. What has Kurt planned for this?
1. Chapter 1

Two entwined hearts

Chapter 1

Kurt's POV

"Hey beautiful." I said as I walked towards Blaine's locker

"You seem happy today" He replied

"My parents are going out for the weekend and Finn is going over to Rachel's tonight so I am going to be alone for the night." Then I whispered in his ear "Do you want to come over at 7 for supper and the night?"

"No one has to know"

"Kurt Hummel! You bad boy! I like it"

I blushed slightly

"So what do you say we can cuddle and watch a movie"

"Sure see you tonight"

We smiled and parted ways as the bell rang. I just want to get this day over with so I can prepare for tonight.

Blaine's POV

As soon as I sat down I got 2 texts one from Kurt and one from Wes

_Wes: Blaine do you want to come over tonight we havnt hanged out in forever! Everyone will be there._

_Blaine: Sorry Wes I'm going over to Kurt's for the night_

_We: :O alone? All night? _

_Blaine: yes _

_Wes Make sure to use protection!_

_Blaine: *blushes* _

_Blaine: I have to go class is going to start_

_Wes: I hope you and Kurt have a wonderful date ;)_

_Kurt: Exited for tonight and want school to end! Sound of Music or Wizard of Oz? OR something more romantic _

_Blaine: Surpirse me ;)_

_Kurt: ok I have to go love you_

_Blaine love you too_

Kurt's POV

After school finished I drove home and got supper ready then I heard the door opean and Finn walked through the door

"Smells good in heare."

"It's not for you"

"Then who is it for?"

"Me and Blaine are having a date tonight and he's staying over"

His eyes widened then he smiled

"Good for you dude I just came to get some stuff then im going over to Rachels for a date and the night."

"Use protection!We don't need anthor pregnancy!" I shouted as he left the room and I got back to my cooking. Before he left he said

"Have a good night Kurt."

"You too Finn see you tomorrow."

We leanded in for a quick hug and after we broke apart I said

"No go I still have to get a shower and get changed"

"Ok Ok im leaving."

As soon as the door closed I ran upstairs and got changed and did my hair then I looked at the time 6:50 I still had time to make popcorn. As soon as the popcorn was ready I saw car lights make its way to the driveway then I ran outside to greet my date. This night was going to be perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to do the auhtors note in the last chapter because it was 10 at night and I just felt like making a fanfic ive had the idea in my head since Valentine's Day. Oh my God waking up looking at the emils about people favoring/following this story made my day so here is my new franfic. I hope you all enjoy chapter 2  
Chapter 2  
Blaines POV  
Just as I parked into Kurts drive way I saw him smiling there I laughed as he walked towards me and opended the door.  
"Welcome to my lovely home."  
"Kurt ive been to your house coutless times aready."  
"Yes but you haven't been over here for more than "studying" in my room  
I smiled then I got out and as soon as I did Kurt's lips were pressed against mine and mine against his and my arms went to his waist (we both know if I tried to play around with his hair he would kill me) god he smelt so good. I broke the kiss  
"We better get inside before the neighborhood tells us to get a room."  
He just smiled and reached for my hand. We walked in hand in hand. Once he opeanded the door I was hit with this beautiful smell. I looked as blankets and pillows were layed out for us and thre was a stack of movies on the ground. I looked to the kichen  
"Popcorn!"  
"Not until you eat your supper mister!"  
"But Kuuurtttt!"  
"Blaaaiiinnneee!"  
Then I gave up and we both just laughed  
"Ok you win." As I sighed in defeat and got my plate ready  
"This looks so good!"  
"What I do for love amd for you."  
"I love you Kurt"  
"I love you too Blaine"  
We leaned in for the second kiss of the night both knowing its not going to be out last when we broke apart.  
"So have you decided on a movie?" I asked as I got food on my plate  
"I was thinking you would chose tonight."  
"Ok then.." I said as I started to look trough Kurt's stack of movies then I saw the perfect one and smiled  
"How about we have a Harry Potter marathon."  
"Blaine thoses movies are like 3 hours long each we cant watch them all in one night!"  
"We can if we stayed up all night." I said then gave him a puppy dog face  
"Fine!" He said in defet then he walked to the kichen mumbling under his breath  
"stupid arouble puppy dog face."  
He came back with two bottles of beer  
"Ok who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend!"  
"Well your not going anywhere tonight so why not"  
"Kurt I am liking this bad boy attuide of yours."  
Then I leanded in for a kiss on the cheak.  
"Ok lets get this party started!" He said and I smiled after we ate was probely the best thing I have ever eaten in my life we are cuddling with popcorn and beer watching harry potter  
"Daniel Radcliff is kinnda hot." Kurt said 10 mintes into the movie"  
"Thanks Kurt." I said sarcasicly  
"You are 10 times hotter!"  
"Aww I love you and you are right"  
""I love you too"  
Then we kissed our lips pressed agaist each other then I started to kiss his neck and a moan echoed from Kurt  
"Yeah your way hotter then Dainel Radcliffe." He said I smiled as I continued to kiss him not paying attion at all to the movie  
Kurts POV  
Blaine was passiontaly kissing on my neck and then putting his hands up my shirt I moned at the touch  
" Oh Blaine."  
"Oh Kurt"  
After we broke apart sadly we countied drinking and movied on to the next movie occasnily making refernces and making out. When the last movie was done I looked at the time. It was getting pretty late.  
"You want to get confurtable in your bed?" Blaine said to me obvisosly drunk  
"No I was thinking we would do somthing else."Then I walked over to my computer and Blaine looked over my sholder as I reveled the surprise.  
"Slender Kurt are you sure?"  
"Yes it will be fun!"  
We started up the game and Blaine took the crontrols and I moved the light  
"Ok we can do this!" we both said as we wandered around confused  
"Ok is Slenderman ever going toshow up?" Blaine asked looking bored as we took sips from our drinks  
"Yeah I can take him down right now with one of my famous bitch glares" I said as I did it to Blaine  
"Your bitch glares are so sexy" He said and as we leaned in for a kiss a image poped up and scared the crap out of both of us  
"OH SHIT!OH MYGOD!OH FUCK!SHITSHITSHIT!" We both scremed and I was pressing the OFF button once it was over we both laughed  
"Ok that was scary!" We both said  
"That bedroom idea sounds fun now!" I said but Blaine just smiled  
"No young wizard this night is just getting stated" Blaine said in a voice that reminded me of either Dumbldore or Snape." Then he took my phone and said  
"We are going to prank call someone we know that is not on your contects "as he scrowlled through it then I got the best idea. I got my phone "what's Sebastian number?"  
Blaine just smiled at me evilly he dield the number then gave it back to me  
"Hello?" A voice answerd  
"Yes are you Sebastian Smythe?"  
"Yeah"  
"This is CW and we want you to be a lead in our newest show!"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah we have seen you preforme and think you would be perfect."  
Blaines POV  
I have to hold my breath to keep from stop laughing too hard and when Kurt hing up he burst out laughing.  
"Bravo Kurt just bravo!"  
"Thank you thank you!"  
Then with the last drinks of our beer we made our way to Kurt's bedroom  
Ok that was it for chapter two and it was really fun to make and thanks for the favs and follows :) chapter three will hopefuly be up soon


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
Blaines POV  
I woke up with my head on Kurt's bare chest and a hangover. I smiled at the sleeping boy looking at how cute he is when he sleeps. Espesily his natural hair all over the place I reched up to stroke his hair hopefuly not waking him its like he is physic as soon as I touched his hair. I saw Kurts blue/green eyes god I love how his eyes change colour.  
"Hello beautiful." I said  
"Uh... " he respoded  
"Love you too" I siad and smiled  
"Um hm" then he got up and gave me a good morning kiss  
"Good morning sweetie I had the bast night last night."  
" Same" Then I kissed him back and we were interupted by a knock on the door and we both groaned  
"Hey guys why are there beer bottles all over the floor?"  
We both laughed at the memories of last night  
"We will be right out Finn!" Kurt said  
"Ok" Then the footsteps left and Kurt left to go take a shower and I got on my clothes and just as I was getting on my shirt he came out of the shower with a towel around his waist and hair wet I smiled at his natural look and got on my shirt while he went to his closet I still don't know how he can fit all his clothes in threre.  
"How did you sleep last night?" Kut asked as he was putting on a pair of skinny jeans  
"Wonderful how about you?"  
"Same expect I had this really strange dream I think it was a mix of our marathon and the alcohol"  
"Tell me about your werid drean."  
"I will tell you later because if I tell you then tell everyone about what happended then they will want to know about my dream and then there is the Warblers expect for Sebastian in my dream he was Voldemort."  
"That is werid."  
"Yeah and thats not even the weridest part."  
Then we both laughed and after Kurt got changed and did his hair we both went downstaires to greet Finn  
"So what did you guys do last night?"  
"Nothing big watched movies snuggled and you don't wanna know the rest." Kurt said  
"Well that explains the movies all over the place. But it dosn't explain the beer bottles."  
We both just laughed not to hard because of our hangover  
"So what are you guys going to do today?"  
"Well if Sebastion is smarter then I think he is then im going to be spendeding the day arguing about I was drunk when I called him."  
Kurts POV  
"You pranked called Sebastian?" Finn asked  
"Yes after we played slender wich was after we watched the movie."  
"Ok...?" Finn replyed looking really confused then my phone rang  
"Hello?"  
"WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT? I WANT EVERY WORD!"  
"Mercedes keep your voice down!"  
I groaned  
"Sorry so what did happen last night?"  
I smiled  
"Why don't all of you come over so we can tell you all at once."  
"Ok I will spread the word"  
"Of corse you will bye"  
I hung up the phone and I saw Blaine was talking to someone probely Wes  
"Yes I promise I will tell you all.. Ok see you then."  
"Why do people constantly want to know about our relationship?" Blaine asked me  
" Because there our friends and they are crazy." I replied  
"That is true." Then we both laughed as we got breakfast then we cleaned up the mess. After everything was straightened out the door rang and Finn answerd it  
"Hey guys they are in the living room."  
Then all of our friends(im not even sure how they could all fit in the door) went in and sat down and Mercedes broke the silence  
"So what did happen last night?"  
Then we both looked at each other  
"Do you want to tell them?" Blaine asked  
"Sure ok guys story time."  
"Ok so first of we watched all the Harry Potter movies probably drunk half way trough it."  
"Then Kurt said Daniel Radcliff was hot."  
"Yes and you got jealous and I sad you were hotter then you kissed my neck and we made out."  
I herd a mixture of awwws and its true from the group  
"That was the first third of the night then Kurt deiced it would be a good idea to play Slender." Blaie said as he took over  
"So about half a hour through the game he hadnt shown up yet then all of a sudden he just poped up and scared the living crap out of us!"  
"Yes then Blaine called me a wizerd and said it would be a good idea to prank call someone so we pranked Sebastian then we went in my bedroom and no im not going to tell you what went down in there. Then this morning we woke up and I rembered a really werid dream wich I will tell you all now."

So yeah thats chapter three thatnks guys for all of the favs and follows and next chapter we shall see Kurts really werid dream countine to fav and follow and I don't own anyhing!


	4. Chapter 4

1Chapter 4

Hi everyone this is my attempt to write Sue and Sebastian wish me luck this is kinnda a crossover of Glee and Harry Potter. Two chapters in a day im so proud of myself!

Kurt's POV

"Ok so what happnded in my dream was that me and Blaine were at Hogwarrts. So we walk into the potions classroom and the teacher isn't Snape but Sue Sylvester." Then all the guys from New Directions laughed and the Warblers just looked confused

"Who is she?" Nick asked

"A teacher who torches us and tries to get everyone to hate us." Artie said

"She's allowed to teach why?" Wes asked

"Why is Snape allowed to teach at Hogwartts?" Santana said

"True" Wes added

"So anyway me and Blaine sat down and the class started and she atutomaticaly hated us

*flashback to Kurt's dream*

"Kurt im so glad we got into the same house."

"Same I don't know what I would do if you got into Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw or even worse Slythiern then we would be mortal enemies "

"But we could be star crossed lovers like Romeo and Juliet."

"But don't they die in the end."

"Ok then Peta and Katness."

We both sat down and walked in the teacher

" Ok everyone listen up this is potions class and if you don't follow everything I tell you im kicking you out."

"You cant do that" Blaine protested

"Be quite Eyebrows."

"But he's right." I added

"You too Porcelain." I just rolled my eyes then she continued to go on and on and finally class ended then me and Blaine got out of class.

"Well that class is going to be fun" Blaine said sarcascly

"Its going to be ok because we have each other and that's all I need'"

"I love it when your romantic"

Then we had a quick kiss not to long since we were in the middle of the hallway then we herd a voice.

"Hey guys get a room"

"Hi Rachel and you're the one to talk I don't appreciate coming home to you guys making out on the couch"

"Yes now we go to a room"

"Yeah my room Blaine next time you come over we are making out in Finns room."

"No your not" Finn said as he meet up with us

"Then don't do it in my room"

"Fine your so stubborn." Finn said

"Thats what I love about you." Blaine added

"Its not my fashion sense or my hair or my singing?"

"Ok fine let me rephrase that its one of the things I love about you."

Then we walked to Care of Magical Creatures were Brittany was clamming she saw a unicorn

"No really guys I just saw one"

Then a actual unicorn came out of the forest

"What the heck? Brittany was right for a change..." I thought in my head while I was too amazed by the actual unicorn. Then a black clock swept down and under the hood was... Sebastian? We all got our wands ready but we were too slow

"Avada Kadavra!"

"No the unicorn" Brittany screamed

"That's not all that's going to die today" Sebastian said

"Why are you doing this?" Blaine shouted

"To get revenge for you not liking me."

"Wait you did all this just to get a date out of my boyfriend? Ok you really need to get out more and do something about that nose it looked like you stole it from Michel Jackson." I said then Sebastian walked up to me

"Do you want to have a sing off about it?"

"Sure right now?"

"I don't see why not."

Then Sebastian started singing

**Everyone's around, no words are coming out.**

**And I can't find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound.**

**And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up.**

**And I'm not prepared, sorry is never there when you need it.**

**And I do want you know I hold you up above everyone.**

**And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me**

**And I'd be so good to you.**

**I would.**

After he was done it was my turn: so I started singing:

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night**

**Take these broken wings and learn to fly**

**All your life you were only waiting**

**For this moment to arise**

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night**

**Take these sunken eyes and learn to see**

**All your life you were only waiting**

**For this moment to be free**

**Blackbird fly, blackbird fly**

**Into the light of the dark black night**

**Blackbird fly, blackbird fly**

**Into the light of the dark black night**

Everyone just stood there in awe

"That's it Avada Kadavra!" Sebastian shouted

"Expeliruims!"

I shouted and our spells mixed together and the spell was going towards his end hitting his wand and then there was a flah of light and then the Dark Lord was dead.

"Then I woke up."

Everyone just stared at me like I had 3 heads

"I like the part about the unicorn." Brittany said

So did you all enjoy Kurt's dream?

Sebastian: I didn't."

Me: Shut up Why are you even here? I asked for Kurt

Sebastian: No reason... * walks away slowly

Anyways... now that hes gone reviews would be appreicated :) the song Sebastion sang is good to you by Marines Trench and Kurt of corse sang Black Bird the song that started it all and teenage dream.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kurts POV  
After I told my story we just all hung out in the living room then when it stared getting late everyone started to get going. Blaine was the last one to leave. As I was walking him to his car he said  
"Thanks for the date Kurt I had a awsome time."  
"So did I."  
I smiled and we kissed quickly  
"See you Monday" Blaine said as he waved to me  
Then he got in his car and drove away and I walked in my house  
Finn's POV  
I was in my room playing on my Xbox then Kurt came in looking at me playing  
"Your gonna die" He said as he noticed I was surrounded by incoming enemies  
"No im not!"  
Then I jumped and got shot by a incoming enemy  
"Shit!" I screamed  
"You make yourself to obvious, there is plenty of opertnites to do a sneek attack on them."  
I didn't say anything because I was too stunded at what Kurt was saying he sighded and grabbed the controller from me  
"Let me show you." Then he dodged or killed everyone of the enemies without most of them not knowing he was there.  
"There"  
Then he handed me back the corntroler and was walking out of the room. When he got to the door I shouted "hey Kurt what are you doing for the rest of the night?"  
"I don't know I was just going to hang out in my room."  
"Do you want to play video games with me?" I asked not believing what I just asked  
"Sure" then he sat down  
"So how did you learn to play video games?"  
"My dad hooked me on to them when I was a kid and he gave me a Xbox for my 13 birthday."  
"Why didnt you tell me?"  
"I thought you wouldn't believe me.. Finn the screen."  
"Oh right! Why would you think that?"  
"Because im not the type of person you see playing COD at night."  
I laughed  
"Hey how about I call Puck over and we play some games?"  
"Sure"  
Finns POV  
"Wait what? Kurt can play video games? This is the guy who danced the Single Ladies to a football tryout!"  
"If you don't belive me then come over your self!"  
A half hour later the door bell rang and I opeanded it and Puck walked in  
"Ok I got to see this." Then we walked to my bedroom were Kurt was still playing  
"Can I record this and put it on YouTube?" Puck wisperd  
"No" We both said  
Then we all got controllers and switched to mulitiplayer mode  
"Ok whats the plan?" Finn asked  
"Well im going in there and going all Puckman on those assholes."  
"Yeah if you want to commit suisiade" Kurt said  
"Well what do you suggest?"  
"Ok here is the plan: Finn you and Puck work together to try to kill them then I sneek up to them and finish them off." I suck at video game staiges! I have no idea how to play COD mainly because im a girl and I don't have a Xbox :(  
We followed Kurts plan shouting commands at each other and after a while Kurt said  
"Im bored"  
Then he left and came back carring a Wii with games in his hands. He unplugged the Xbox and plugged in the Wii and put in a game  
"Mario Kart?" Puck asked  
"Just try it"  
"Who plays Mario Kart?"  
Kurt gasped  
"Mario Kart is a classic! Just try it."  
Me and Puck sighed and agreed  
We played a few races laughed and swore at each other as our carcters were falling behind  
"Seriously last again?!"  
"Finn I think you just suck at video games." Kurt said as he was announced as the winner for the 1000 time!  
"Ha ha your so funny!" I said  
"I think somone is mad that he got his ass kicked at Mario Kart." Puck said  
"Its ok Finn we all have our talents yours isn't in video games.. Or danceing." Kurt said as he smiled then got up.  
"Well that was fun but its getting late and I didnt get much sleep since me and Blaine stayed up all night. Also if I don't leave now im going to be late on my moisturizing routine."  
"Night Kurt!" We both said as he stated to leave  
"See ya guys!" He shouted  
"Hey Kurt!" I shouted  
"Yeah?"  
"We should do this more often." I suggested  
"Yeah even I have to admit you kicked ass dude." Puck added  
"Thanks guys" Kurt said as he left

That was just a idea I had were Kurt could bond with Finn and hang out I don't own anything


	6. Chapter 6

1Chapter 6

Kurt's POV

I herd a noise and my eyes flew open. The sound was coming from my phone I grabbed it and saw there was a message from Blaine:

_Hey baby sorry if this wakes u I just want to be the first one to tell you Happy Birthday I love you Blaine_ _ 3 _

I smiled and layed my phone down as I looked at the clock 8:30 I just rolled over and fell back to sleep.

Finns POV

I layed in my bed wondering what to do for Kurts birthday, What should I get him? I'll ask Rachel:

_What are you getting Kurt for his b-day?_

_A solo Monday_

_Wow he's gonna love that no seriously Rach_

_I'm not telling_

_But I need ideas_

_Ask Blaine_

_oh yeah thanks love u ;)_

_Hey Blaine what are you getting_ _Kurt for his b-day?_

_Need ideas?_

_Yes_

_Im getting him tickets to a Lady Gaga concert _

_Yeah if you can breath from him crushing you with his hugs Why cant I get him something amazing like that_

_Get him the new Patti LuPone book_

_Who the hell is Patti LuPone _?

_*Gasps* only his idol Goggle her now! _

_Thanks Blaine _

Rachel POV

"How many of the guys other then Blaine do you think would know what to get Kurt for his birthday?"

I asked as me and Mercedes were on her bed

"Probably none."

"Yeah Finn textted me asking what I'm going to get hin."

"Wow so what are you going to get him?"

"A hat I found when I went shopping

"Nice" Mercedes replied

"Ok now your turn"

Then she went to her closet and pulled out a scarf

"Oh my god were did you get that?" I asked

"At the mall I saw Kurt admiring it when we went there"

"He's gonna love it!"

Then I herd a knock on the door I went downstairs Mercedes behind me I opened the door to Blaine.

"Hi Blaine what brings you here?" I asked

"I just wanted to run my gift to Kurt by you guys"

"Sure come in" Mercedes said then we went upstairs

"Ok so what are you going to get him." We both asked as we got on the bed

"Well I have to tickets to a Lady Gaga concert, a hotel room booked and... this."

Kurt's POV

I got up looking at my clock 11:00 shit! Why did Finn let me sleep in? I got out of bed and got in the shower and started singing:

**Something has changed within me**

**Something is not the same**

**I'm through with playing by the rules**

**Of someone else's game**

**Too late for second-guessing**

**Too late to go back to sleep**

**It's time to trust my instincts**

**Close my eyes: and leap!**

**It's time to try defying gravity**

**I think I'll try defying gravity**

**Kiss me goodbye I am defying gravity**

**And you wont bring me down!**

**I'm through accepting limits**

**''cause someone says they're so**

**Some things I cannot change**

**But till I try, I'll never know!**

**Too long I've been afraid of**

**Losing love I guess I've lost**

**Well, if that's love**

**It comes at much too high a cost!**

**I'd sooner buy defying gravity**

**Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity**

**I think I'll try defying gravity**

**And you wont bring me down!**

**I'd sooner buy defying gravity**

**Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity**

**I think I'll try defying gravity**

**And you won't bring me down!**

**bring me down!**

**ohh ohhh ohhhh!**

Im surprised Finn didn't tell me to stop mabe because its my birthday I smiled and relaxed and just let the hot water soak in. Eventually I got out of the shower and got dressed then I did my moisturizing routine and got dressed. I went downstairs were I smelled bacon and pancakes on the table with juice and a note.

_Hey Kurt im gone out for a bit but happy birthday and I hope you enjoy your breakfast and day._

_-Finn_

I smiled and ate the breakfast which was better then I thought then I got a text from Mercedes

_Happy B-Day! My house now! _

_Ok I'll be there soon_

I got my jacket and drove to Mercedes house. When I was knocked on the door she answered it and gave me a hug.

"Happy birthday Kurt."

"Thanks"

Then she gave me a kiss on the check

"Now come on in and close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Kurt just do it."

I sighed and closed my eyes as she guided me somewhere.

"Were are you taking me?"

"Just keep going."

I kept going and after a while Mercedes said

"Ok stop"

She took of my blindfold and took my hand then lead me to a dark room. I turned on the lights and then Finn, Rachel, Blaine, and Mercedes joined in them screaming "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" I just stood there speechless.

"Why isn't he saying anything?" Finn asked

I finally spoke

"You guys did all this for me?"

"Yeah we love you Kurt."Blaine said and smiled

"I love you guys too"

Then we all had a group hug

"Ok present time." Mercedes said

"Oh open mine first" Rachel instead

She handed me a box and I gently unwrapped the paper

"Rachel I love it!" Then I put on the hat

"How do I look?"

"You look sexy." Blaine said as he came over and hugged me and kissed me quickly on the lips

"awwwww!" Encoded the room

"Ok mine next" Mercedes instead as she handed me her gift

"You still owe me for busting my window." I mentioned

"That was years ago!"

"You busted my window!"

"Ok! Lets break this up and move on." Finn said

I sighed and unwrapped the gift revelling the scarf I saw a few days ago I smiled

"I love it!" Then I went over to my best friend and hugged

"You're the best friend ever"

"Thanks Kurt"

"Hey what about me?" Rachel asked

"I love you to Rachel."

Then Finn said

"My turn" then he handed me a smaller bag when I unwrapped it Finn said

"I hope you like it, it just came out today and.."

Then I gave him a big hug almost knocking him out in the process

"You're the best brother ever"

"Thanks Kurt"

Then I turned to Blaine as me his gift

"Blaine you didn't have to get me anything None of you guys did!"

"Well we did so enjoy it" Blaine said

Then I opened his gift

"Oh my god are these actual tickets to a Lady Gaga conerct?"

"Yep the concert is tonight so we better get.."

Then before I jumped on him giving him the biggest hug ever

"I love you so much and what did I do to deserve you!?"

Then he laughed

"I love you too"

Then I looked into his beautiful eyes and he looked back at me I just wanted to stay like this forever

"Ok lets break up the love feast and eat the cake before it gets to late." Mercedes said then I got off Blaine and we went and sat down were Finn cane carrying out a cake that said "happy birthday Kurt" Then at the top was a picture of me and Blaine on our first official date I took the picture off the cake and smiled at the memories.

"Thanks guys for the best birthday ever."

"Wait until Monday to see what everyone else has planned." Blaine said

I just smiled

"It wont be as perfect as this is right now. Im with my step brother my two best friends and my wonderful boyfriend." I said as I gave him a hug

"Ok lets eat some cake so we can get you on the road I talked with your parents and we packed your clothes and its in my car."

"Blaine your awesome." Then we all ate the cake and laughed of all the memories we all had then me and Blaine got in Blaine's car and waved good bye to everyone. My day was great and I have a feeling my night is going to be even better. I was changing stations looking for a song

**Pretty, pretty please**

**Don't you ever, ever feel**

**Like you're less than less than perfect.**

We both smiled and sang along to it and talked along the way

"So after all this time I still don't know everything about you."

"Yes because I have done some embarrassing thingsthat I don't want you to know."

"Kurt im sure its not that bad."

"Oh really? Did Finn ever tell you the time I got jealous when he hung out with my dad so much?"

"No and what did you do."

I laughed as I said

"I tried to act straight."

Then Blaine laughed

"Oh my god what did you do?"

"I dressed up like my dad sang a John Mellencamp song then made out with Brittany."

"Yeah I cant see that."

"Haha make fun but that was a hard week for me."

"Was this before or after you did the Single Ladies dance in your bastmeat?!"

"After"

Then Blaine continued to laugh

"Ok that's enough ofmy stupid moments."

"But I love your stupid moments!"

Then he gave me the puppy dog face and those adorable eyes."

"Fine! One more"

He smiled

"Im all ears"

"There was one time I dressed Rachel up like a hoe to make Finn not like her so I could eliminate the computation."

"Companion for what?"

"Finn"

"You liked Finn?"

"It was a silly school girl crush!... Alright I was madly in love with him! Blaine stop laughing! Your gonna make us get into a accident!"

"Ok ok im done now."

"Good" Then I grabbed his hand

"Now lets stop talking about them and talk about tonight and what is probably the best birthday ever and its all thank to you. I love you Blaine."

He looked back at me with loving eyes

" I love you too and that's why im doing this for you."

"I must admit this is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Not bad for someone who doesn't know much about romance." He said back at me then we started talking about favourite songs and I told him a little bit more about the New Directions

"I have been wanting to ask you this for a while but why did Mercedes bust your window?"

"She had a crush on me and I pretended to like Rachel so I wouldn't have to date her."

" Oh remind me not to get on her bad side I like my car without a bused window."

Then we both laughed and carried on

2 hours later

"Kurt we are at the hotel."

"HOTEL?" "Blaine you didn't have to do that for me!"

"Of corse I did I don't think either of us what's to be driving back home at midnight. I talked to your dad and he said it was ok as long as you call him before and after the concert, and when we are leaving the hotel oh and we have to be in spertate beds."

"But I am legally a adult now!"

"I know but he only is doing this because he loves you."

Then I sighed

"At least we are in the same room together." Then I opened the door and went to get my bag. Blaine and I walked in the hotel and once we got our room key we walked down to our room. "Im so exited for the concert!" I screamed as we walked in our room Blaine smiled at my excitement and looked around the room.

"What do you think?" He asked

"Pretty good since its only for one night. Im going to go get ready for the concert." I started to go towards the bathroom but Blaine said

"Kurt wait... I have to tell you something."

"You sound serious what is it?"

"Kurt you are the love of my life and I want to spend every day of the rest of my life with you. Kurt you amaze me at all the crap you been through and how strong and brave you have become because of this. Kurt you are my first and only love in my entire life." Then he got down on one knee.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel will you marry me?" Then he got a box out from his pocket and opened it and looked at me.

"Oh my God Blaine yes of corse I will!"

Then he got up and hugged me

"I love you so much Kurt"

"I love you too"

Then I put on the ring

"Ok I will go get ready and we can be on our way."

"Ok"

Then I walked in the bathroom and did one of the girlest thigs I have done: I jumoed up and down "Yes!" I wisperd to myself then I got out my phone

_Mercedes guess what the heck just happended to me?!"_

_Blaine proposed?!"_

_How did you know?_

_He told us when we were going over gifts_

_Forget about that what did you say? DETAILS WHITE BOY!_

_He said how much he loved me and got down on one knee and asked me and I said yes_

_Oh my God Kurt that's so cute! We must plan stuff with Rachel when you get back_

_We will and don't tell anyone!_

_Ok :(_

_I have to go now see you later_

_See ya and enjoy your night _

_I will trust me_

_TMI Kurt!_

_Oh you love me :) see ya_

_ok love you :)_

Blaines POV

HE SAID YES OH MY GOD HE SAID YES! I got a text from Wes

_Did you ask him yet?_

_I just did_

_What did he say?_

_He said yes! _

_That's great :) I'll be sure to tell everyone we all need to celebrate!_

_That's a good idea Wes _then I herd Kurt come out of the bathroom

_I'll talk to you later we are on our way to the concert_

_ok have fun :)_

_I will :)_

"Ready?" Kurt asked

"Yeah just telling Wes the big news"

"Yeah I textted Mercedes and told her"

"She must be happy"

"Yeah she is well we better get going." Then we walked out of our hotel room to our car holding hands on our way to the concert.

AFTER THE CONCERT

Kurts POV

"Oh my God that was the best night ever!" I said then I got our my phone

"Hi dad it's me we just came back from the concert and I will call you when we get in town." I promised as I hung up the phone.

"Yeah the concert was awesome" He agreed as we walked into our room

"I wasn't talking about the concert well the concert was awesome but I was talking about this."

Then I pressed his lips up agasint mine my hands wrapped around his neck and his hands were on my waist. Hi hands went up and started to unbutton my shirt and I did the same. Then we both fell on the bed shirtless with his fingers wrapped around the lopes of my pants

"Have I ever told you how hot you look in skinny jeans?"

Then I chuckled

"You and your dirty mind"

Then he started sucking on my neck us both moaning

I started to zipper down his pants

"Now who has a dirty mind?"

"Your just a bad influence on me"

It was his turn to laugh and he joined in zippering down my pants and we pulled the sheets over us.

"Did you put the 'do not disturb sign' on?" I asked

"Yeah its all covered"

"Perfect"

The next morning I woke up with a head on my chest. I smiled at my fiancé sleeping as I twirled at his loose curl.

"Good morning"

"Good morning did you sleep well? I asked

"Yes how about you."

"Yes now we better get going" Then I got up and looked in the mirror

"My hair looks like a mess!" It was sticking up all over the place

"I think your hair looks incriebley hot in its natural state." Blaine said as he came up behind me I smiled

"I love you" then I kissed him on the cheak and got some clothes that were in my suitcase and took what was probely the quickest shower I ever took. When I got out of the shower and looked at the clothes reminding myself to make sure no one else packs my clothes. Once we made sure we had everything we hurried on the way to the school. I wonder what everyone is going to say when we tell them the big news.

**Hi guys that's the end of my first fan fic and I am very happy and don't worry about the ending there will be a sequel with the wedding so unil then see you all later. ** **I don't own anything. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys renumber this? Well I have detected to push the musical along which wasn't what I was going to do the first place but I want to go to the weading and I have cute ideas about there honeymoon so just bear with me and we will see Klaine honeymoon cuteness oh yeah and I miss Kurtcedes so I'm adding some and they will probely get closer when its near the wedding **

Chapter 7

Kurt's POV

I woke up and turned off my alarm I didn't sleep well last night worried that I wasn't going to get the part. I got up and got dressed smiler to what I had on yesterday, I know what your doing Blaine Anderson two can play at that game. Me and Rachel agreed to meet at the school early to see if the cast list went up. I parked my car in the school and when I got out I saw Rachel run over to me.

"It's about time you got here! We have been waiting for you"

"We?" I asked

"Blaine and Finn are waiting for us now come on!"

She took my hand and we ran down the halls of the school and we stopped once we saw the bulletin board. I took hold of Blaine's hand and Finn was holding on to Rachel's other hand this is it.. I looked up at the board:

**Link Larkin...Kurt Hummel**

I put on the biggest smile I ever had and looked at the rest

**Tracey Tunbland... Rachel Berry**

I looked at Rachel and we smiled at each other then looked at the rest

**Amber Von Tussle...Quinn Fabrey **

Oh god this is going to be awkward

**Corny Collins...Blaine Anderson**

I looked at Blaine and smiled

"I didn't know you auditioned for Corny perfect choice by the way"

"I wanted it to be a surprise"

I kissed him on the cheek then looked at the rest

**Motormouth Maybelle...Mercedes Jones**

**Seaweed... Noah 'Puck'Pukerman**

**Tracey's dad...** **Finn Hudson**

**Penny Pinglton... Britney S. Pears**

**Velma Von Tussle... Santana Lopez**

**Tracy's mom... Lauren Zizes**

**Little Inez... Tina Chon Chang**

This is going to be interesting...I'm glad Mercedes got a big part Maybelle is perfect for her

"I'm so proud of you" Blaine said

"Thanks" then I gave him a hug

"Ok I need to get in here" Rachael said

"Yeah me too"Finn said

Then we had a group hug then more people started to come in and the rest of the glee members almost ran to the bullion bored we got out of their way to here mixtures of cheers and laughter. We left and went to class. After the day is over I went to Glee club with a smile on my face then Blaine came in behind me and kissed me on the cheek

"I guess I will have to share you for while" then he sighed dramatically

I laughed "Always the drama queen"

"You're the one to talk" then I pressed my lips against his it didn't last very long because Santana walked in

"Wacky" then she sat down and we sat down next to each other and more members started to come in Rachael came in last with Finn and sat on the other side of me then Mr Schue came in carrying scripts.

"Ok guys we have a lot of work to do and I know that you guys can make this awesome" he said as he handed out the scripts.

"So all of you have to work really hard"

"Don't worry Mr. Schue we won't let you down" Rachael said

"Great now I was thinking we would focus on the speaking parts today and focus on the songs tomorrow. We are going to set the scene in the classroom Kurt, Finn and Rachael your up" I stood up my legs weak but then Blaine wisped as I stood up

"Good luck your going to be awesome"

That gave me enough courage to walk over to the floor

"Ok guys page 70"

We flipped to the page and Rachael stood next to the door then Finn started of saying

"Oh, and Mr. Larkin, perhaps you'd like to share with the rest of the class, Patrick Henry's immortal last words?" Finn said to me chuckling

"Kiss my ass?"

Then the entire glee club started laughing including myself, Rachael, Finn even Mr. Schue was laughing after that I worked a bit with Quinn and it looked like this was as awkward for her then it was for me especially the part were I have to give her a ring that is something I never thought I would be doing in my life. After we practiced I drove home with Blaine he looking not so happy

"What's wrong?"

I herd him mumble

"Do you like Quinn more then me?" I couldn't hold back my laughter and started bursting

"What? That's ridiculous! Why the hell would I like Quinn she's a girl"

"I know but all the girls fawn all over you like when they need to go shopping or a make over or help with singing they go to you."

"Blaine are you jealous?"

"A bit"

I parked the car in the driveway and we got out

"Well you shouldn't be ok? You are the only one I will ever love we are engaged after all" Then I leaded in and gently pecked him on the lips

"I'm just jealous I have to share you with the prettiest girl in the school and Rachel who a few ago you guys were apparently puling at each other's hair for solos and now you guys are attached at the hip" Then I gave him a hug

"Well do you know what you did that know one else did?"

"What?"

"You gave me courage and that means a lot more to me then any of those girls"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

Then we kissed and I leaned back on the car as Blaine started nibbling on my neck receiving moans from both of us. Then we sadly broke apart and went in the house to snuggle and continue what we started

The next few days were crazy I spent practically every living moment with Rachel because she insisted on the musical being perfect.

"Ok so while everyone is singing "Can't Stop the Beat" at the end we kiss and it ends there"

"I know Rachel!"

"Ok just warning you that we will have to kiss"

Then she faced me and I beat down my arms wrapped around her waist and her arms close to my sholders and our lips got closer and they were about to meet then my door flew open revealing my dad ok this is awkward why does this happen to me?

"Oh sorry to interrupt it's getting late"

"Sure dad come on Rachel I'll walk you out"

"Thanks"

She said goodbye to my dad and Carol and when the door closed I said

"We were practicing for the musical" I said in my defense

"I know I was just surprised that's all"

"Dad you have walked on my kissing a girl before"

"Yeah but that was 3 years ago then you meet Blaine so I didn't expect you to be kissing another girl"

"Yes I kissed Brittney then I almost kised Rachel dad it's not a big deal! It's not like we actully have feelings for each other" Then Finn came in

"Are you sure Rachel dosn't have any feelings for you?"

"Oh my god why does everybody think were dating! Just because I hang around with her a lot"

"You guys link arms hold hands and she even kissed you on the check a few days ago!"

"I do that with Mercedes!"

"She had a crush on you!"

"Until I told her I was gay!" then I left to go to my room

**Mercedes POV**

I was doing my homework then I got a text from Rachel I told her to text me with details on the practice with Kurt

**So close to kissing then his dad walked in**I texted back

**That****must have been awkward!**

**Just a bit oh no he probably thinks were dating now**

**Half the glee club thinks that!**

**Really?**

**Well you guys would make a nice couple in a weird way wait... do u like Kurt?**

**NO! I admit he is very cute but I don't see the point in crusing on someone who cant feel the same way about me**

**... thanks**

**oh right you like him sorry **

**It's fine I have to go see you later**

Rachel is lucky I wonder what it would be like to kiss Kurt oh well Algebra fun!


End file.
